


been crazy for you, so long

by fonulyn



Series: pieces of us [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Established ot3 that is, M/M, OT3, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, a lil bit of slapping so, bc this is me okay, idek what to even tag okay it's porn but it's also got sprinkles of feels all over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “Piers, baby,breathe.” Leon reaches out and brushes his fingers through Piers’ short cropped hair, and it’s as if that finally snaps Piers back into reality enough that he inhales big gulping breaths. He’s lying facedown on their huge bed, between Leon’s outstretched legs, Chris right behind him.--Or the one where they fuck. Again. Fun times is had by all.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans, Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Series: pieces of us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818760
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	been crazy for you, so long

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this almost a month ago but it took me this long to actually make myself post it :'D but i have a lot of ot3 feels lately so here you go. have some pwp lol.

“Piers, baby, _breathe_.” Leon reaches out and brushes his fingers through Piers’ short cropped hair, and it’s as if that finally snaps Piers back into reality enough that he inhales big gulping breaths. He’s lying facedown on their huge bed, between Leon’s outstretched legs, face twisted up in pleasure in the way that’s become so familiar to Leon in these past years. Chris is behind Piers, fucking into him in short, powerful thrusts that are hard enough to bang the headboard against the wall with each and every one of them. 

Leon feels intoxicated by the sight, by the display offered for him. And he doesn’t know which of them he’s more envious of, right at that moment. Chris fucks like a damn machine, and Leon doesn’t need to even close his eyes to imagine how Piers feels right now, being pounded so hard he probably feels it all the way up in his throat. At the same time he also knows how it is to bury himself right inside of that hot, tight ass, and he pulls his lower lip between his teeth, biting down in an attempt to calm himself down even somewhat. It’s been barely fifteen minutes since his last orgasm, he shouldn’t be this hot and bothered already. 

Yet what can he do, with _these two_ in bed with him.

“That’s good,” Leon practically croons, tracing Piers’ eyebrow with his thumb. Piers looks at him from huge eyes, but obediently takes another deep breath, his eyes locked with Leon’s. “Keep breathing. Feels good, hm?”

As an answer Piers turns his head and presses his face into the mattress, uselessly grappling for Leon’s thighs to have something to hold on to. Each of the hard thrusts jolts him forward a little, and once he somehow manages to get a hold of Leon he grips on so tight his fingernails leave marks on Leon’s skin. Each of the thrusts also pulls a strangled moan from him, muffled by how he’s trying to hide away into the bedsheets. 

And goddamnit, Leon has never been harder in his life. It doesn’t matter that Piers sucked him off, fingered him until he was trembling, just moments before while Chris gave instructions in a low, gruff voice from the armchair he’d pushed next to the bed. That might’ve taken the worst edge off but he’s dying to go again, throat lacing up as he eyes the scene before him greedily. 

Suddenly Leon can’t wait anymore. The heat in his gut is so intense he feels like he might just burn alive with it, and he _needs_ to be a part of this, to share this with Piers and Chris, one way or the other. He can’t even choose whether he wants to take his turn fucking Piers into the mattress, or if he wants to take his place and let Chris do it to him. All he knows is he needs to get his hands on _someone_ , right the hell now.

“Chris?” Leon manages, coughing and swallowing to clear his throat. Immediately Chris pauses, even if it draws a high-pitched noise from Piers, and looks up at Leon with a questioningly arched eyebrow. 

Leon doesn’t answer, not immediately. Instead he shifts onto his knees, ignoring the noise of protest from Piers, and moves down to the foot of the bed until he’s face to face with Chris. He leans in until their noses are touching, grinning against Chris’ lips. “My turn?” he asks, but doesn’t even let Chris answer before kissing him, deep but unhurried. 

Once they break apart, Chris purses his lips as if he’s thinking about it. “With what?” he asks, and as lust blown and dark as his eyes are, there’s a clear spark of amusement dancing in them. He lets go of Piers’ hip with one hand so he can slip it around Leon, trace down his spine knob by knob, until he’s teasingly dipping his fingers into the cleft of his ass. “You wanna get fucked?” He’s damn near purring, content as he realizes how the light touch and the offer both make Leon shiver. 

Then Chris waits until he has Leon’s full attention, and gives Piers’ ass a loud slap. “ _Fuck_!” The word is practically torn from Piers’ throat, his entire body tensing, and he presses his face harder into the mattress in a useless attempt to get some control over himself. Chris can’t help but snap his hips forward once, then again, groaning at the increased tightness. 

It takes Chris a moment to find his voice again, the impish glint back in his eyes as he finally goes on, breathless. “Or you want a piece of him?”

Apparently Leon takes too long formulating an answer as there’s a displeased grunt from Piers, who twists enough to give the two others a quite unconvincing glare. “Hurry the fuck up back there,” he grits out, voice wavering slightly. “If one of you isn’t going to fuck me in the next fifteen seconds, I’m going to—”

The words turn into a strangled outcry as Chris gives the reddened skin of his ass another slap. “Fucking hell,” Chris swears, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he somehow wrestles back the control over himself again. He grips the base of his cock and slowly pulls out, even as Piers tries his best to push his hips back to keep him in. Easily Chris places his other hand in the small of Piers’ back and keeps him down, and Piers gives in with a displeased huff, practically collapsing back into bed. 

Leon doesn’t even manage to make his decision on what he’d prefer right now, not before Chris easily steps back and pulls Leon along, until they’re both standing at the foot of the bed. Chris grabs a handful of Leon’s hair and pulls him in for a kiss, but he doesn’t allow it to last very long before he’s spinning Leon around. Shamelessly he presses himself against Leon’s back, his cock hard and heavy where it’s nestled against the crevice of Leon’s ass. “How about both?” he asks, his voice low enough for only Leon to hear. 

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Leon agrees emphatically, swallowing hard and squeezing his eyes shut, heat pooling in his gut. He lets Chris push him forward, places both his knees on the bed and leans over Piers to press a kiss onto his shoulder blade. “C’mon,” he tells Piers, underlining the word by first patting his ass softly, then dealing a proper slap that draws a gasp from him. “Move up.”

Piers’ limbs are like jelly and he almost doesn’t manage to get them under himself, but somehow he gets up on his hands and knees and lets Leon guide him up the bed until he’s closer to the headboard. Once there, Leon places a palm between Piers’ shoulder blades and pushes down, until Piers is positioned with his shoulders down and ass up in the air. Leon drapes himself over Piers’ back, playfully nipping at his earlobe, before grinning against his neck. “Ready?”

“Fuck you,” Piers grunts, reaching backwards to grab Leon’s hip so he can try to yank him closer. He knows Leon well enough to realize what he’s waiting for, though, and after a frustrated groan he corrects himself. “Fuck _me_.”

“ _Good_ ,” Leon says, his grin widening a notch. He doesn’t wait any longer, but positions himself and sinks right into the impossible heat of Piers’ body. He’s slick and well-fucked already, the glide easy, but Leon makes it slow anyway. It’s not exactly clear which one of them he’s torturing more with it, really, but he takes his time with it and when he’s all the way in, hips flush against Piers’ buttocks, he stills entirely. 

Piers is about to protest, again, the most impatient out of the three of them in any given situation. But then he must feel the mattress dip as Chris gets in bed as well, and that silences him more effectively than anything as he realizes what’s coming. There’s no need for prep, not with the copious amounts of lube that was used earlier on, but Chris still teases Leon’s rim with one finger, watches him react with an instinctive nudge of his hips that pushes him even deeper inside of Piers. 

That’s about as much delay as any of them can take right now, really, and without further ado Chris moves behind Leon in turn. Chris can practically feel Leon holding his breath as he fucks into him in shallow, teasing thrusts, and he can’t help but huff out a laugh. “ _Breathe_ , baby,” he echoes Leon’s own words from earlier back to him, even if it earns him a growl and an exaggerated exhale. “Breathe,” he repeats as he pulls back, before all but slamming back in.

The movement not only hits Leon’s prostate dead on and makes him see stars, but it pushes him hard against Piers, causing a chain reaction that draws a strangled outcry from him as well. Chris is the one controlling the pace from then on, his large hands at Leon’s hips as he practically guides him in the movements with both his grip and the harsh thrusts. Piers is the one just along for the ride, garbling nonsense into the pillow as he’s been hanging on the edge for the longest. 

Leon doesn’t even know what to do with the intensity of the sensations coursing through him. It’s not the first time he’s sandwiched between the two like this, they’ve probably done it every possible way by now, but it always feels like the first time, never something he gets used to. At first he tilts his head back, resting it on Chris’ shoulder, just focusing on the intense stretch and the delicious way he’s filled so intimately. After a while he can’t resist the temptation and practically falls forward, pressing a row of sloppy, wet kisses along the top of Piers’ spine up to his hairline. 

“Is that good?” Leon asks, holding himself up with one hand pressed into the mattress, while he slides his other hand around Piers. He presses his palm against Piers’ abdomen, splaying his fingers wide. It’s hot as hell how he can feel the muscles quivering under the touch, how he feels Piers shudder with every single movement of their bodies. Only when Piers bites out a curse, Leon laughs breathlessly and has mercy on him, lacing his fingers around Piers’ rock hard dick. 

“Oh _god_ fuck _yes_ ,” Piers gets out, the way his body is trembling a telltale sign of how close to the edge he is, already from the first stroke. Then Chris reaches around Leon, only to deal a quick hard slap to the side of Piers’ ass, followed by another, then another. It’s the fourth one that suddenly has Piers tensing almost violently, his back arching as he comes with a strangled outcry he tries to muffle into the pillows. His body is impossibly tight, like a vice, and it’s all that Leon can take, following right after.

After the tremors are subsiding, both Piers and Leon slowly relaxing again, Chris grips Leon’s hips and makes him pull out entirely. In one push he sends Leon forward, until Leon’s chest is pressed against Piers’ bottom, his cheek resting in the middle of Piers’ back. And then Chris lets go of all the self control he’s held on to, and _goes for it_. He fucks Leon like he means it, practically hammering into him as he chases his high. 

Leon’s too sensitive for it but he welcomes it anyway, revels in the way the sensations are skirting the edge of being almost too much. Weakly he tries to push back into the thrusts, his mind still reeling from the intensity of his own climax. It doesn’t take long, though, before Chris buries his face into Leon’s neck and comes with a grunt, forcing himself as deep into Leon as humanly possible. 

Chris’ beard is scratchy against Leon’s neck and it draws a shiver from him, but all he does is bring up his hand so he can push his fingers into Chris’ hair and pull him in for a short, breathless kiss. For a while they stay like that, attempting to catch their breaths, until Piers wriggles a little underneath the pile they’ve made of themselves. “Hey, I’m all for post-coital cuddles,” he says, voice scratchy, “but my legs are fucking cramping. Can you get your heavy asses off me?”

Both Chris and Leon burst out laughing, as breathless as they are, and obediently they peel themselves off Piers and away from one another. It takes a moment for them to get comfortable, and they’re all aware that they need to get a shower and change the sheets rather sooner than later. But for now Leon settles comfortably between the other two, his arm thrown around Piers’ waist and Chris a comforting line of warmth along his back. 

Distantly, Leon realizes that Piers and Chris are talking, laughing at something – maybe at him and how he passes out so fast after orgasms – but he doesn’t mind. He focuses on the shared warmth, on the way his limbs are like made of lead and coevally pleasantly relaxed, and lets himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> also [on tumblr](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/642758285692420096/been-crazy-for-you-so-long-chrisleonpiers).


End file.
